Project Camping Accomplished
by naeohmeh
Summary: May, Dawn, and Misty gets stuck with an arrogant jerk, a antisocial person, and an extremely dumb and dense boy. Project Camping (Un)Accomplished!
1. Where it all began

_Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction ever yayyy!_

 _Hope you enjoy reading this chapter and if you did please leave a review! :)_

 _Thank Youuu :):)_

(May's POV)

The sun was just beginning to rise above the horizon coloring the sky red and violet. Cotton candy clouds drifted among sky and birds were chirping for food in their trees. A light breeze swept the leaves twirling and off the sidewalk. The roads were busy and everyone on the streets were bustling. Cars and buses rushed by people and shops had their Open sign on. If you stood and looked up, you would see a school. A magnificent, towering school painted fresh with the color of red. Big yellow and black words were neatly spelled across the school reading _**Cynthia High School.**_ Cherry blossom trees stood tall and proud, framing the school beautifully. The green grass danced in the wind. In the school were dorms where students stayed. Right now, students should be getting up and packing up their supplies for school. In the midst of all of this, there was one dorm room where-

" MAY WAKE UP!"

" Wha- huh?"

A brunette sat up groggily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She opened her bright blue eyes, yawned, then fell back on her bed again. She held onto her covers tightly, not wanting to get out of the warm bed. Suddenly, the covers were yanked off of her and the warmth was all gone.

" Hey! Give it back!" May cried meekly.

A face hovered over hers. Fiery red hair and shining cerulean eyes was all May could see at the moment. She blinked a few more times before the image was sharper. Hovering over her was one of her best friends, Misty.

" Wake. Up." Misty growled.

May turned away from her and curled up into a tiny ball. She heard Misty sigh and leave the bed. May was surprised that she hadn't keep persuading but dismissed the thought. Just when she was about to pull the covers over her again and go back to sleep, a cold wave hit her. Literally. Drenching wet, she sat up in shock to see Misty and another girl laughing their heads off. The other girl was Dawn. Her blue midnight hair fell from her shoulders and her dark blue eyes were tearing up from laughing.

" DAWN! MISTY!" May roared.

They finally stopped laughing and leaned against each other for support.

" I _told_ you to wake up," Misty said, crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

" Yeah but not like this!" May complained.

" Go take a shower. We'll make breakfast for you," Dawn said sympathetically even though her eyes were still shining with laughter.

May grumbled under her breath and stomped out of her bed to the bathroom. She grabbed her clothes before going in deciding on a red blouse and black skinny jeans. Then she grabbed her trademark bandanna and red converse. As she took a shower, she was thinking of ways to get back Dawn and Misty. Getting out, she quickly dried herself with a towel and pulled on her clothes. Blow-drying her hair, she glanced at herself. Staring back at her was a teenage girl with ocean blue eyes and coffee brown hair slightly parted so it looked like pigtails behind her bandanna. Her brown bangs hung right above her eyebrows and was brushed to a side. Satisfied, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the scent of food Misty and Dawn were cooking.

" Whatcha making?" May asked popping her head around.

" Bacon and egg. Here eat up," Misty replied handing her a plate.

As May chowed it down, she took a glance at Misty's and Dawn outfit. Misty was wearing a yellow crop top showing off her flat stomach and wore shorts. She completed her look with black Nikes and her blazing red hair tied in a side ponytail. Dawn, of course, was wearing her favorite color pink. A white and pink beanie on top of her head using three yellow triangular clips to hold back her bangs. Wearing a black tank top and pink skirt showed off her nice legs and figure. Then finally wore her pink vans to finish off.

" Thanks," May said eating all the remains.

" Seconds?" she asked putting on a puppy face.

Misty and Dawn sweatdropped.

" No. No more for you," Dawn said adopting a tone that you would use as an adult if a little kid did something wrong. " How you keep that slim figure, I have no idea whatsoever."

" Genetics?" May offered.

" We should get going," Misty interrupted glancing at the dorm's clock. "You guys ready for the last day of school?"

The three nodded side by side marched out the door. Together, they laughed and talked taking their time. Ever since preschool, the three girls were unbreakable with their friendship. The trio were like sisters but their differences couldn't be more different. While Dawn enjoyed pink and girly things, Misty liked tomboy clothes and disliked pink. May fancied sports but not as much as Misty and Dawn. They lived together in a dorm at Cynthia where all three of them were juniors. Their parents did not live with them in the same state because Cynthia High School had their own dorms and did not like it if their students lived somewhere outside the school. Cynthia High School only accepted high level students with good grades and ones who participate in other activities like a sport team. This school was once ranked _Top School_. Until, their other rival school, Alder School took the title. Ever since, the two schools were like rivals fighting back and forth for the title as _Top School._ As the trio made their way to first period, Arts and Crafts, they were met by the ringing of the bell. Sharing terrified looks, May and the two sprinted towards class. Their Arts and Crafts teacher, Ms. Mayfield, was super strict about tardies and if you weren't in your seat by the time the bell rang, you were in for a big treat. As they slammed the door open, everyone's head turned their way. Ms. Mayfield, a plump teacher with short curly hair was sitting down in front of her desk, not glancing up. Her short stubby fingers against the desk was the only noise echoing across the room.

" Ahem nice of you to join us Ms. Maple, Ms. Berlitz, and Ms. Waterflower." she said, her voice booming through the silent class.

" We're very sorry!" they said bowing down.

Sighing, Ms. Mayfield waved her hand in the air gesturing they could sit in their seats. Dawn sat in the front because of her loud mouth, May sat in the middle, and Misty sat in the back.

" Ahem now students," Ms. Mayflower said, planting her feet to the ground and staring at them. " We have a project-"

The class immediately moaned and complained. May sat, shocked. It was the last day of school for heavens sake!

" SILENCE! You have been accepted in one of the top best school out here and you must know that this is not some joke! Even if it is the last day of school, you must keep working! The reason why you are in this school is because you go beyond expectations! If you want, I will gladly kick you out of here and you will be on your way back to your hometown! Do you want that? Anybody who does, speak up now!" Ms. Mayflower shrieked, face red.

The class was now so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Clearing her throat, Ms. Mayflower continued, " Anyways, as I was saying we are going to have a project that is half of your grade so you better take this seriously. In fact, you will have partners for this project-"

The class immediately perked up and started giving signs to their friends.

" That _no one_ will get to choose." she said stressing the word. The class bit back another moan.

" As a matter of fact, you will not be working with partners in this class nor in this school. You will be working with somebody else in Alder High School."

May sat up, shocked. Did she just hear right? Two rival schools working _together?_ The class started murmuring and whispering to one another. Suddenly the school phone rang, and Ms. Mayfield hurried to get it.

" Yes? Oh my! Yes! I will! Thank you, Cynthia." Ms. Mayfield said, hanging up.

May leaned forward, curious.

" Ahem. The Alder students are now waiting at the school entrance. Ms. Amber, the other new arts teacher, , the principal, and I will go greet them so sit in your seats and be presentable. Fix your hair Weber! Button your shirt Williams!" Ms. Mayfield snapped. And with that, she turned on her heels and went out the door smoothing out her hair. May rolled her eyes and slumped in her seat. Just when she was getting comfortable, a paper ball bounced off her head.

" Ow! What the-" May complained, grabbing the ball. She unrolled it and saw Misty's neat handwriting.

 _What do you think that was all about? -Misty_

Quickly, May wrote down her answer and threw it back.

 _Two rival schools working together? Weird.- May_

 _I know right? Too bad we couldn't get to pick our partners. Instead we get to be partnered up with a stranger. What if it's an annoying boy?- Misty_

May shuddered at the thought and was about to write down the answer again when Ms. Mayfield came marching through the door with a group of students. Immediately the class settled and May stuffed the paper ball inside her pocket.

" Ahem. Ms. Amber took the other half of the students while I took this half which will be your partners for the project. Why don't we start off with introductions of yourself?" Ms. Mayfield said, smiling sickenly sweet at the Alder students.

A girl with green eyes and pink hair that curled just above her shoulders smiled at everyone and said, " Hi! My name's Brianna Webber and I'm one of the most popular girls at my school."

Boys whistled and would've done something more than that if Ms. Mayfield hadn't shot them a look. May arched an eyebrow.

Another girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stepped forward and introduced herself. " My name's Melody Star and I'm also one of the most popular and talented girls at Alder School."

The boys started nudging each other and Melody giggled, winking at them. May glanced back to see Misty curl her lip up in disgust.

A pink-haired girl with violet eyes stood in front of the group and said, " The name's Ursula Perez. I'm a popular girl and a talented one at Alder school."

Again, the boys started moving as though they couldn't sit still. As the Alder students started introducing themselves one by one, there were only three more boys to be introduced.

A spiky black-haired boy with warm brown eyes stepped up and said, " HI EVERYONE! My name's Ash Ketchum and I like food!"

The class sweatdropped but the girl in the class swooned and one girl even yelled, " I think you're cute!"

May noticed that Melody's eyes narrowed at the girl who had called Ash cute.

Then a green-haired boy stepped up and the girls in our class immediately started shrieking and would've pounced on him if Ms. Mayfield didn't pound her fist on her desk.

" My name's Drew Hayden. I look forward to meeting you all." he said flicking his hair, making the girls go crazy again.

The last boy seemed to have a _don't go near me or I'll kill you_ aura. He had onyx eyes and purple hair that ended right above his shoulder.

He didn't speak until Ash nudged him. After a few moments he grunted, " Paul."

The class leaned forward as if expecting to hear more from him but he just looked away and stuffed his hands into his pocket. The girls giggled and twirled their hair flirtatiously.

" Ahem. Thank you for all your introductions." Ms. Mayfield said glancing at Paul for a second before turning toward us again." Now I will begin assigning partners to you-"

There were immediately calls from the boys that they wanted Brianna, Melody, or Ursula while the girls yelled that they wanted Drew, Ash, or Paul.

" SILENCE!" Ms. Mayfield shrieked.

Immediately the class shut up and Ms. Mayfield, who had just realized that the Alder students were still here, struggled to regain her composure.

" Ahem. _I_ will be the one choosing partners for you. However, this will be chosen randomly. Everyone get out a piece of paper and write your first and last name in it. Also put your school because I will be assigning you partners that do not go to your school"

There was shuffling in the class and Ms. Mayfield handed out strips of paper to the Alder students with pencils. After everyone put their names on the strip of paper and handed it in to Ms. Mayfield, she put all the strips into a jar and vigorously shook it. She grabbed two strips of paper and held it up to her eyes.

" Melissa Kohry and John Main. You two will be partners for the project. Please grab a seat and sit next to her, John."

The two connected eyes and John dragged a chair right next to Melissa, plopping down.

" Suzie Kims and Leron Chang. You two are partners. Suzie grab a seat." Ms. Mayfield announced.

" Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum. You two will be partners. Ash," Ms. Mayfield droned on, motioning Ash to grab a seat next to her. Girls shot Misty envious glares but Misty ignored all of them.

" Brianna Weber and Brendan Birch, Melody Star and Rudy King, Ursula Perez and Kenny Walters,"

As Ms. Mayfield went on and on down the list, she learned that Dawn got partnered with Paul. _Yikes. It's gonna be hard partnering up with someone like that._

Suddenly, she heard a chair being put next to her and jumped. The boy with green hair, Drew, gave her a weird look and said, " What?"

" Why are you here?" May asked.

Drew rolled his eyes and said, " Because we got partnered up together airhead."

May considered to grab her chair and bash him on the head but took a calm breath and muttered, " It's okay. He just doesn't know your name. It's alright, May."

Drew heard what she said and smirked. " Wow airhead, you even talk to yourself?"

" It's _May_ ," she growled barely containing her voice not to be heard by the teacher.

" Whatever you say March. Or was it June?" Drew said tapping his chin.

May's knuckles turned white from containing her to lunge at Drew.

" You listen here," she hissed putting her face right in front of Drew's. " I will have-"

" Ahem. Ms. Maple, is there a problem?" Ms. Mayfield asked a warning in her eyes.

Everyone turned towards her and May's cheeks immediately turned apple red. She sunk low in her seat and wished the ground would open up and swallow her.

" No Ms. Mayfield," May answered meekly.

" Good so anyways-"

May tried listening to the teacher but Drew's stare burned holes in her back.

" _What?!"_ May snapped quietly, turning around to see Drew's smirk.

Drew closed his eyes and chuckled. May narrowed her eyes at him but he just stared right back with his emerald eyes. At first, May felt herself getting lost in them but she quickly tore her eyes away and started listening to Ms. Mayfield, relieved when she felt Drew's stare leave her.

" You will be working over the summer with you partner. There will be a certain place where you will be working with your partner. Besides your partner, you will be grouped with two other pairs. You _do_ get to choose your group for this. Three pairs of partners each group. Go find your groups now." Ms. Mayfield informed.

May eagerly got up to go to Misty and Dawn but was immediately blocked by a group of girls.

" _Drew_ be partners with me!"

" NO be partners with me!"

" I love your hair Drew!"

" MARRY ME DREW!"

May scrunched her nose up in disgust and fought her way out of the crowd. Turned out Misty and Dawn were having the same problems with their partners. Girls everywhere were crowding around the boys yelling " I love you!" or " Kiss me!". Misty's eyes were full of anger and annoyance.

 _Uh oh._

Misty brought out her mallet and girls immediately backed up.

" Wow Misty! What a cool mallet! Can I see?" Ash said excitedly touching the mallet. Big mistake. Misty took a swing and Ash ended up on the other side of the classroom.

" Nice," murmured Paul.

" Misty! Dawn!" May yelled.

They two turned and ran over to greet her.

" Partners for the group?" Misty asked.

" No need to ask!" giggled May.

Ash came back, limping with a huge bruise on his head. Misty turned, surveyed his bump, and nodded in approval.

" Where's Drew?" Ash asked.

May pointed to the group of girls that surrounded Drew. Misty snorted and Dawn giggled.

" Hey Misty. Could you _please_ help Drew get outta there?" Ash begged.

" Actually, we could leave him in there," May said coolly.

" No it's fine Ash," a voice said coming from behind May. May turned around to see Drew and his infamous smirk, his hair and clothes slightly disorientated.

" How'd you get out?" Ash asked scratching his head.

" There are ways. No need to be disappointed so Maple," Drew said, smirking even wider at her.

May huffed and was about to ask Misty to give him some good beating when Ms. Mayfield screeched, " _AHEM!_ "

The class immediately settled down and looked at her.

" Alright. Line up with your groups in front of me and select one person to fish out a paper in this jar. Whatever it says on it will be your project for the summer. Got it?" Ms. Mayfield boomed.

The class was quick to nod.

" Good. Get in a single file right now."

After some moving around and squishing, May's group ended up first.

" Who's going?" May asked.

" You can since you're in the front," Misty replied.

May nodded and stepped forward picking up a strip of paper. They moved to a side and peered over May's shoulder. May opened the strip of paper and it said-

 **Camping Helpers at Mount Leverada**


	2. Spills

_Author's Note: I've finally updated!_

 _Thank you so much for reviewing flamecom and LaughingMangoes!_

 _I really loved how you gave me feedback and enthusiasm. Also thank you for all those for favorited and followed me too:)_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 _Information:_

 _May Maple~ A cheerful and happy girl. Blue, striking sapphire eyes with two brown pigtails. She has a younger brother named Max and her parents, Caroline and Norman. Her childish and positive attitude and atmosphere attracts people around her. Senior year at Cynthia High School. Age: 17_

 _Misty Waterflower~ A spirited and passionate female. Three older sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily, who are better known as the Sensational Sisters. Turquoise, azure eyes with fiery red hair to match her fiery attitude. Senior year at Cynthia High School. Age: 17_

 _Dawn Berlitz~ A bright and lighthearted senior at Cynthia High School. Sparking cobalt eyes that matches the dark shade of blue of her hair. No father or siblings, only has a mother named Johanna. Age: 17_

 _Drew Hayden~ A green haired boy whose attitude is as big as his ego. Attracts many girls with just his looks and his hair flip. Emerald eyes with a trademark smirk. Used to attend Alder School but is now joining Cynthia High School as a senior. Age:17_

 _Paul Shinji~ A lavender haired senior who always has a dark and antisocial atmosphere. Although, the atmosphere doesn't stop girls from attacking him ^-^ Used to attend Alder School but is now joining Cynthia High School as a senior. Age:17_

 _Ash Ketchum~ A optimistic and dense teenager with spikey, black hair. Warm chocolate eyes and always wears a smile. Quick on his feet for her needs to watch out for girls who chase him. Used to attend Alder School but is now joining Cynthia High School as a : 17_ _( P.S. Flamecom, thank you for reminding me :) )_

(Misty's POV)

It was only 5:00 am and Misty was already awake sitting on her bed looking out the window in deep thought. Camping. How hard can that get? You just hike, talk to kids, yell at kids, talk to friends, yell at friends…

" MISTY!" Dawn yelled, suddenly popping out of nowhere. Her high-pitched voice almost made Misty fall out of the bed.

" Don't scare me like that!" Misty gasped, putting a hand over her heart.

Dawn giggled and rested her chin onto the back of her hand. When Dawn raised one her hands, Misty saw an envelope resting on top of her palm.

" What's that?" Misty asked.

" They sent over the tickets for the subway. We're leaving tomorrow so you'd better pack."

After that, she went on to May's bed to wake her up and tell her the news. Grumbling, Misty reluctantly dragged herself off the bed and went through her drawers. She opened her blue colored suitcase and took out all the objects that were still inside.. After taking some time on deciding what she should bring, she settled in bringing a few shirts, jeans, shorts, jackets and a bikini just in case they went swimming.

" That should do it," she muttered zipping up her suitcase.

She dragged it in front of her bed and looked over at her other friends to see them packing too. Well Dawn was. May was still waking out, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. Dawn paced back and forth muttering words.

" Let's see. Eyeliner, lipstick, eye shadow, a spare mirror.." Misty heard Dawn mutter.

" Dawn," Misty said exasperated. " We're going to a camp. Not a fashion show. Pack light and useful objects."

" That's exactly what I'm bringing!" she squealed.

Misty rolled her eyes and knelt by Dawn's light pink suitcase grabbing out her makeup and tossing them onto her bed.

" Hey!" Dawn protested.

Misty ignored her and went to her closet.

" Jacket. Clothes. Shorts. Jeans." she stated tossing them towards her. Dawn looked longingly at her makeup and Misty threw a sweatshirt at her face.

" Ow!" Dawn cried out pushing the sweatshirt out of her face. "Why can't I bring my makeup?" Dawn whined throwing her hands in the air.

" You'll survive," Misty said.

" No I won't," she muttered back.

Misty sighed and pointed a finger at her.

" If I catch makeup in your luggage, I don't care if it's your most valuable, I dumping it out into the woods."

Dawn gulped and nodded. Misty smirked in satisfaction and went to the bathroom to change out of her yellow tank top and shorts. She emerged wearing black sweatpants and a blue jacket.

" Where're you going?" Dawn asked.

" Going for a run," Misty called back turning the doorknob.

She closed the door behind her and started jogging down the dorm rooms toward the exit. The Alder kids had been offered a stay here for the night before they went out to their summer projects. Misty didn't even know this school had extra rooms. Their school only accepted one hundred thirty students out of millions of people who wanted to enter and had forty dorm rooms since each room held up to three people maximum. Waving the thought away, she took out her Ipod and plugged her earphones in. Turning on her blue Ipod, she picked _shuffle_ and let the Ipod pick the song itself. Humming to the rhythm of the song, she jogged along the streets towards the park near _Cynthia High School._ As she jogged along the sidewalk of the park, she heard a voice call out her name.

" Yo! Misty!" the voice yelled.

Misty skidded to a halt and glanced over her shoulder to see a very cheerful face. As he ran towards her, Misty got a better glance at Ash. His messy morning hair had been covered in a red hat and was wearing a blue jacket and black sweatpants to keep warm.

" Oh. Hi Ash," Misty giving a half-hearted wave then resuming back to her jog. Ash caught up and turned around, running backwards to face her.

" Whatcha doing?" he asked.

" Running," she answered rolling her eyes.

" Do you this everyday?" he asked.

" Almost everyday," she replied.

" Mmm."

They went back to silence and jogged together peacefully. Ash suddenly pulled ahead and Misty tilted her head in confusion.

 _Trying to show off, eh? I'll show him._

Misty jogged a little faster and was soon ahead of him. Then Ash went ahead. Then Misty. Then Ash. Then Misty. Then Ash. Soon, they were sprinting so fast that they left dust scattering behind them. They kept trying to outpace each other until they ran out of breath. Bending over, Ash panted loudly like a dog.

" You run fast you know that?" Ash gasped.

" Thanks," she smirked slightly out of breath.

Suddenly, Ash's stomach grumbled. Misty looked at him questionly.

" Eheh. Guess I forgot to eat breakfast today," he said embarrassedly scratching the back of his head.

" I know a place here that's really good. Wanna go with me?" Misty offered.

Ash offered her a big smile and nodded his head enthusiastically. They walked together silently towards the restaurant.

" Sooo. Camping. What do you think?" Ash said trying to fill in the awkward silence in between them.

" It's going to be okay I guess," she said.

" There's going to be so many Pokémon out there! I'm so pumped!" he cried jumping up in the air. Misty rolled her eyes.

" I especially want to see a Pikachu.. or maybe a Caterpie!" he said.

" _Ewww._ No bug Pokémon please," she winced.

" Why not?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

" They're disgusting! Slimy, wet, icky, sticky creatures!" she shivered.

Ash snorted and Misty shot him a look.

" Who knew a girl like you would be scared of _bug Pokémon_." he teased.

" Ash Ketchum!" she cried, her face red.

Ash laughed loudly and had to hold kneel down on the ground so he wouldn't fall over. Misty grabbed out her mallet and Ash's face immediately paled.

" Who's laughing now?" she said smugly.

" AGHHH!" Ash cried running away from her.

" Get back here!" she yelled running after him.

Passersby were giving them weird and amused looks at the two. The restaurant was soon forgotten as the two ran down the streets with Ash screaming his head off and Misty right behind him with her mallet.

(Dawn's POV)

After Dawn finished packing all her materials together, Misty came back her face flushed and her hair a wild mess.

" What happened to you?" Dawn gasped immediately all over Misty trying to fix her hair.

" Nothing," Misty replied swatting Dawn's hand away.

Dawn pouted and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in her brain.

" Was it a boy?!" she squealed jumping up and down in excitement.

" NO!" Misty yelled. Dawn was sure Misty blushed but unfortunately couldn't tell for sure because of her red face. She wiggled her eyebrows and folded her arms unconvinced. Misty rolled her eyes and made an excuse to got to the bathroom.

" May! Are you done packing?" Dawn yelled from her bed.

" Yeah- almost… haha got it!" May's voice cried out from behind her bed. She came out looking proud with her red suitcase behind her. They dragged their suitcases next to Misty's for tomorrow's leave. It was lunchtime now and May was moaning.

" MISTY! HURRY UP! I! WANT! FOOD!" she wailed on the bed clutching her stomach.

Dawn rolled her eyes at May's childish behavior. Misty came out looking alerted but just saw May rolling on the bed and then fell off it when she rolled too far. Dawn and Misty shook their heads, exasperated.

" Alright, let's go eat downstairs. I think they're serving ice cream and pizza for lunch," Dawn said.

" Yay!" May cheered rushing past Misty and flinging open the door. There was a sudden _oof!_ and _hey!_

Exchanging worried glances, they rushed outside to see May on top of a body.

" Get _off_ airhead!" a voice cried from beneath her.

Dawn and Misty had just stepped outside the door to see May blushing madly and pretending to look busy by brushing imaginary dust off her clothes. Drew rolled his eyes and stood up shaking his head. Behind him was a laughing Ash and a bored looking Paul.

" Hi Paul!" Dawn said waving her hand enthusiastically.

Paul grunted and turned his back towards them. Dawn pouted and muttered," Rude."

" What are you guys doing here?" Misty asked.

" We were going downstairs to eat when that monster jumped out and attacked me. Of course, I'm not surprised but I didn't expect her to become a fangirl of mine," Drew smirked, flipping his green bangs.

May looked like she was going to attack Drew any second now so Dawn held her back from turning Drew into green mush. Rubbing her temples, Misty sighed and said, " Whatever. Let's go girls."

Dragging May down the hallway, Dawn and Misty were greeted by the smell of food coming from outside the doors of the cafeteria. Immediately, May perked up and yanked herself from Dawn's grasp sprinting towards the door. Right behind her was Ash who was also running towards the food like his life depended on it. Amused, Dawn watched them grab every piece of food on the counter.

" Idiots," a voice said next to her.

Dawn jumped, turning her head to see Paul standing next to her. She didn't see or hear Paul stand next to her. She frowned at her obliviousness. Usually she could tell if someone was behind them or not by their presence like she did with that creepy Connor. But Paul was silent and quick despite his muscular frame. Paul turned his head slightly, raising his eyebrows when he saw Dawn staring at him. Caught, Dawn blushed and quickly headed to where Ash and May were having a contest on who could eat the fastest.

" Is that the way May always eats?" she heard Drew say as she got near the table.

" Yeah. That's May," Misty replied.

Dawn slipped into a seat next to Misty and grabbed an apple from May's tray ignoring her protests. Paul soon appeared sitting next to Drew, his purple bangs covering his eyes. They ate their lunch silently as they watched May and Ash eat till their heart's content. The lunch lady always made extras just for May everyday but was horrified when Ash wanted extras too. Suddenly, a splat of mustard fell onto Dawn's cheek.

" Hey!" Dawn protested wiping it off her cheek gingerly.

" Sorry Dawf," May apologized mouth full of food.

Dawn sighed and accepted the apology. Just when she did, another flick of food had been flung onto her forehead. Misty, Drew, and even Paul looked up at her in amusement. Gnashing her teeth together, she flung the food at May. Splat! May looked up to see Misty, Drew, and Dawn laughing their heads off. Turning red, she grabbed a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at Drew. Then Drew grabbed Misty's water and attempted to splash it all over May but she dodged and hit Ash instead. Looking up incredulously, he grabbed one of his milkshakes and flung it at Drew which bursted open before it reached him and hit everyone at the table. Soon, a food fight was happening at the table and then the whole cafeteria. _TWEET!_ Everyone froze in their places and glanced up to see a very, very angry principal.

" What is going on?" Cynthia roared.

Everyone's head turned accusingly at a multicolored group. Cynthia's eyes narrowed at Paul, Dawn, May, Drew, Ash, and Misty.

" My office. _Now_."

" It was _Misty's_ fault!" Ash said childishly crossing his arms.

" I didn't even throw anything!"

" Did too!"

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

" Did not!"

On the other side, May and Drew were also arguing.

" Why did you throw mashed potatoes are me?!" Drew roared.

" Because you were laughing!" May yelled back.

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

" Did not!"

" Did too!"

Paul stood at a corner with one of his foot against the wall, rolling his eyes at the commotion. Dawn felt guilty. She was the one who had started everything. If she had just calmed down and not throw food at May, this would've never started. Cynthia was sitting in front of her desk, looking ready to explode. Finally, she did.

" STOP ARGUING! YOU WERE All WRONG!" she roared. The yelling immediately stopped as they all looked down at their feet in shame.

Taking a deep breath, Cynthia looked hard at every one of us.

" Do you know the reason why Ms. Mayfield assigned you that project?" she asked quietly.

" Because she's mean?" Ash answered dumbly earning himself a cold glance from Cynthia.

" It's because the Alder school and Cynthia school are joining together as one. Maybe. That's why we assigned you a project over the summer. To get to know each other so Alder and I can decide if we really want to combine schools together. However on the first day, all of you already started food fights all over the cafeteria!" she said slamming her palm on her desk making us flinch. Cynthia was usaually not like this. She was usually calm and collected. _Probably nervous about the big decision of joining schools. Especially since we already started a food fight._ Dawn thought wincing.

Then her mind just processed what Cynthia had just said. The room was still. Dawn could see everyone's face, including hers, mixed with confusion and suprisement. Cynthia sat at her desk, observing everyone's face with hands folded on the table. Then the bubble burst when-

" Whoa, you mean _me_ and _you_ joining together? Like as one school?!" Ash cried out holding each finger up and putting them together.

" Wait is that why we now have extra rooms in this school?" Misty interrupted.

Cynthia nodded, knuckles turning white.

" Both Alder and I had a conversation when his students arrived at the school. We both agreed we were tired of trying to outdo each other and debated over which school to go to. Finally, we agreed on taking my location because this school is bigger and there are more individuals who live around here that are aiming for this school. So if we joined together as one school, we would be able to combine all our great ideas as one and become the greatest school in history!"

She stood with one leg on the desk and the other on the chair. Her arm was in the air and she looked like she had just won the Championship again with her famous Garchomp. Realizing her position, Cynthia quickly tried to regain her composure. As she struggled to get down without her leg slipping of the chair, her leg wobbled and she fell off her leather chair. Sweatdropping, Dawn and the others rushed to help Cynthia.

" I'm fine," the principal said, holding out a hand to stop them.

Plopping her butt onto her chair again, she straightened her back and began to talk like nothing happened.

" Anyways, your punishment for starting all this drama is for all of you get back to the cafeteria and clean it up."

Immediately, there was protests from the group. Cynthia slammed her fist on her desk making them shut their mouths close.

" _Go,"_ she said.

Dejected, everyone except Dawn all turned around ready to go clean up.

" Is there a problem, Ms. Berlitz?" Cynthia asked quietly.

" I-it's not their fault. It's mine. I started it. Please don't make them do something they didn't deserve." Dawn said bowing down slightly in apology.

There was a moment of silence and then Cynthia said, " Everyone but Ms. Berlitz leave the room and wait outside for me."

Misty and May looked like they were going to protest again but Dawn shook her head. They trudged outside with their heads down and shut the door quietly behind them.

" So ," Cynthia said folding her hands and leaning forward.

" Was it really your fault?"

" Yes. It was." Dawn whispered. She told Cynthia the whole story with her head down in shame. When she finished, Cynthia nodded her head.

" I admire your honesty Ms. Berlitz but we can't just have the janitor clean up all of that and it was true that even though you did start it, the rest of the group fought back too," she reasoned.

" Please. Don't make them do it. I'll clean the whole cafeteria. _Please._ I'll do it during the night," Dawn begged.

Cynthia hesitated and then finally agreed.

" Don't push yourself okay? We'll cancel all breakfast and lunch tomorrow and you better get some sleep because tomorrow you're leaving for camp. All the supplies will be ready for you. The key to the cafeteria will be under the welcome mat." Cynthia informed.

" Thank you very much!" Dawn said bowing down.

" Tell the others everything is solved."

Dawn nodded and headed out the door. May's and Misty's face lit up as they rushed over giving her a tight hug.

" What happened? What'd she say?" the two asked simultaneously.

" No need to worry! Everything's all under control! Cynthia's taking care of everything. No punishment!" Dawn said giving them an encouraging smile.

Everyone looked at her curiously for a moment but must have not looked close enough and smiled relieving. Ash and May started talking about food while Drew and Misty were close behind them talking about sports. Dawn fell behind the group, her smile disappearing. She knew that she had just lied to her friends but she didn't want them to be joined into the punishment too. If Dawn had told Misty and May the truth, they would've refused to let her do all the work by herself. Of course-

" You were lying weren't you?" a voice came from behind her interrupting her thoughts.

Dawn jumped and turned around. Cold, scrutinizing onyx eyes stared into her navy blue ones. Dawn frowned again realizing that Paul had sneaked up on her again without her noticing.

" Haha," Dawn chuckled nervously scratching the back of her neck. " What're you talking about? Of course everything is solved. No need to worry!"

Paul's eyes narrowed further as he bent down until his face was only inches away from hers. Dawn's cheeks blushed furiously.

"Hmn,"

He gave her a look from top to bottom before leaning back up again to his height.

" Hey! Are you saying I'm not capable of convincing the principal?" Dawn challenged folding her arms across her chest.

" Hmn,"

Dawn tried to glare at him but the icy stare and the atmosphere around him was too negative and scary. Suddenly, Dawn felt like she couldn't breathe and quickly turned her head around to free herself from Paul's glare. When she looked behind her again all she saw was an empty street as though Paul was never there.

It was 8:00 pm and everyone had gone to sleep early because they needed to wake up early the next day. Once Dawn made sure May and Misty were asleep, she threw on a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue tank top. Before she went out the door, she grabbed her pink beats so she could have a little motivation. Then, Dawn quietly crept down the hallways and grabbed the key under the mat in front of the doors. She clicked the doors opened and stepped into the dark cafeteria. The smell of food overwhelmed Dawn's senses as she avoided stepping on anything. She found the buckets and mops on a high shelf in the kitchen.

 _Did Cynthia really think I could reach up that high?_

Taking a deep breath, she jumped and reached for the shelf. Her fingers barely grazed the top shelf and she pouted, tapping her foot impatiently. She searched the cafeteria and finally found a ladder leaning on a wall. Grabbing it, she quickly placed the ladder and stretched the two legs so it could stand on its own. Dawn climbed up the ladder and picked up the mops and buckets. Carefully climbing back down, she grabbed one of the buckets and filled it up with water. Straining her muscles, she hauled the bucket of water outside the kitchen doors and settled it onto the floor. Then, she dipped the mops inside the bucket that was filled of water and squeezed it into another bucket so it wouldn't drip. Putting on her beats, she listened to a soothing song and worked hard. She scrubbed, rubbed, cleaned, and washed the tables and floor. Glancing at the clock, she realized it was past midnight. Wiping her forehead, she placed everything in its original place and dragged her sore muscles out the cafeteria. Placing her beats around her neck, Dawn decided to go outside for fresh air. Stumbling out the school, she took a deep breath. Dawn didn't want to go back in, but she really needed to sleep. Thinking hard which was hard because her brain had turned to mush, she suddenly came up with an idea. Weaving her way towards the lake near _Cynthia High School,_ she saw a slanted and long tree that was rustling in the breeze. Dawn climbed up the truck and onto the one of its sturdiest branches. Lying down, she closed her eyes and relaxed her tense body. Dawn listened to the sound of leaves rustling and the sound of wild Pokémon playing and sleeping. She listened to-

" Aren't you suppose to be in bed?"

Surprised, Dawn almost fell off the branch but quickly gripped the trunk to steady herself. Looking down, she saw Paul looking back up at her.

" I needed to go for a walk," she replied waving her hand dismissively.

 _Please please please don't question me any further._

" At one?"

 _Argh._

" Yeah. I wake up pretty early." Dawn said. " What are _you_ doing here anyways?"

" Hmn,"

Dawn bristled at the short response and jumped down the branch to stare hard at Paul. It seemed kind of silly though because of their ridiculous height difference. If Dawn were to stand right next to Paul, the top of her head would only go up to his chest.

" Can't you say anything that's more than five words in a sentence?" Dawn said angrily placing her hand onto her hips.

" I don't need to," Paul replied shortly shoving his hands inside his pockets.

Before Dawn could open her mouth, Paul walked away.

" Hmph. How can he be so rude to a girl?" Dawn muttered crossing her arms.

She leaned against the tree's trunk and closed her eyes. Slowly, her eyes drooped and she fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
